


conspiracy

by raggirare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggirare/pseuds/raggirare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matsukawa can never get over how lucky he is to have his boyfriends.</p>
<p>Self-indulgent Seijou OT4 for Mattsun's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	conspiracy

When Matuskawa woke up, he was surprised to find that he was completely alone.

Usually, he’s the first up and moving. He likes to have his showers before everyone else (because his three housemates just _love_ to spend forever showering), and he likes to sit down with a cup of coffee and the morning newspaper or one of his oversized textbooks that constantly get used as paperweights while he waits for the others to get ready. Even times like now, during the spring break, he’s usually the first to rise with the sun purely out of habit (and sometimes because of work).

But today, he was left with the bed to himself, and no sign of any of the others. It was strange and out of the ordinary, especially considering how impossible it was to get Hanamaki out of bed early on a day he had class or work, let alone a holiday with no obligations. But as weird as it was, he didn’t move. Instead, Matsukawa let himself simply linger in the warmth of the mattress for a moment, blanket pushed off of his lower half, the room warmed enough by the whirring air conditioning unit above the bed to hide the chill of the early spring morning. He listened, as well, for any telltale signs of life in the rest of the small apartment, but he was greeted with nothing but silence.

No television. No rustling of paper. No whispered discussions or hot water running in the bathroom.

An apartment housing four grown, young men, and not a single sound.

It was, the more Matsukawa thought about it, a little worry.

Eventually, he caved. He rolled from his side to his back, groaning a little as he stretched, before he sat up, swung his legs out from under the covers, and stood. His bare legs tingled with gooseprickle at the coolness of the air compared to the warmth of the blankets, and dark eyes lazily searched the large room for the underwear he could vaguely remembering discarding the night before (vaguely, because it was hard to think much of anything with three skilled, practiced mouths assaulting him and alcohol creating a haze over his mind). Spotting the discarded clothing all cleaned away in the laundry basket, he opted for going without and instead collected his phone from its charger and padded out of the bedroom (no point in worrying about clothing when he was home alone, and the tired, sticky feeling clinging to his body was only making him want a shower, first).

A message awaited Matsukawa when he unlocked his phone screen, and he set the hot water kettle on before he opened it, bringing up the apartment’s group chat. He was met with the unmistakeable flurry of emojis that followed Oikawa’s messages no matter the platform, and though he could barely find the all important, ‘ _supermarket, home soon_ ’ in amongst the mass, Matsukawa still found himself with a fond smile on his lips.

(Of all three of them, Oikawa was definitely the most _endearing_ of his boyfriends.)

Satisfied with the explanation, regardless of it still being out of the ordinary that all three were up and out before him, the ex-middle blocker fixed himself a cup of coffee and spent a few minutes simply leaning against the kitchen counter with his physics textbook open in front of him, sipping at his beverage as his eyes scanned the formulas already long engrained in his mind. When he was still the only one home by the time his coffee mug was emptied, Matsukawa tapped a reply into the group chat, complete with a sticker of a bunny with his coffee, that he was going to go and take a shower in the meantime, unable to bear the lingering feeling of tired muscles and sweat and dried bodily fluids any longer.

Unsurprisingly, five minutes into his scalding shower, he could just make out the sound of the front door opening over the spray of the water, a sure sign that at least one of the others was home (but more than likely all three, because there was no indication that Hanamaki and Iwaizumi hadn’t gone with Oikawa), but it didn’t hurry Matsukawa at all. He continued to take his time in washing himself, outside and in (someone seemed to have gotten away with no condoms the night before), and he was halfway through rinsing his hair free of shampoo when the door swung open with no warning. He didn’t turn around, not until a hand was taking the shower head from his hand and another hand was in his hair, helping him rinse the suds away.

“You guys were up early,” he commented, eyes falling closed and head relaxing into the touch.

“You were the one who was out cold,” Iwaizumi replied with no malice in his voice, concentrating only on getting rid of all of the shampoo. “We tried to wake you up. You must’ve had more to drink than us.”

“And how much did you drink?”

“… Don’t remember.”

“Like you didn’t remember a condom?” Matsukawa tilted his head back and peeked open an eye, tone and smirk teasing as he looked up at the shorter man standing behind where he was seated.

Iwaizumi snorted and leaned down to press a kiss to the taller’s lips. “That was Takahiro. I remember that for sure. I used the last condom.”

The teasing smirk tugged wider. “Hence the early morning supermarket trip?”

Another snort, and a chuckle, followed by another press of lips to lips. “Something like that.” The spiker lifted the shower head to splash water into Matsukawa’s face for a second or two before moving it again as large hands lifted to trying and push it away.

“Geez, Hajime, be nice to me,” Matsukawa did his best to pout, but quirking lips gave away his urge to laugh. “It’s my birthday, you have to be nice to me.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes with a smile. “Conditioner?”

When they emerged twenty minutes later, it was to an excited Makki, bouncing out of the kitchen to press a kiss to Matsukawa’s lips first and then to Iwaizumi’s, scolding them for taking so long before ushering them to get dressed properly. Iwaizumi went without complaint, towel secured tightly around his hips, but Mattsun lingered, a hand reaching out to grab Hanamaki’s wrist and tug him closer, his own towel almost falling with the sudden motion.

“No birthday kiss?” Matsukawa teased, his hold on the other’s wrist loosening a little but not enough to let go entirely.

His teasing words were only met with a teasing smirk and Hanamaki pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. There was a brush of lips and a murmur of words, the former middle blocker able to make out a, ‘ _later_ ’ and not much else, before Hanamaki pulled away and Matsukawa finally conceded defeat and opted to finally get dressed.

Iwaizumi left the second bedroom of the apartment (the one that had been converted into a large wardrobe) moments before Matsukawa entered and there was only a brief pause to press kisses to each other’s cheeks before they continued on their ways. Getting dressed normally only took him a few minutes, but it was his birthday, a lazy day, so he took his time in pulling on a pair of jeans and a button-down shirt and drying his hair with the towel.

Apparently he was taking too long, though, because there was soon a face poking into the room with lips pursed into a pout. “Mattsun,” was the whine accompanying the expression and Matsukawa could only pretend to ignore it for a few seconds before he had another body clinging to him from behind, arms looped around his waist and a chin propped on his shoulder. “Mattsun, are you ignoring me?”

“Of course not,” Matsukawa pulled the towel away from his hair and turned his head to press a kiss to Oikawa’s temple. “It’s not like you left me to wake up all alone in bed on my birthday or anything.” A whine vibrated against his ear in response and it only left him smiling wider, more teasing, as he pressed another kiss to the same spot. “I guess I could forgive you if you make it up to me.”

“I have the perfect thing!” Oikawa returned the temple kiss on his tiptoes before he pulled away from his boyfriend and grabbed for Matsukawa’s hand instead. “Leave the towel. Come with me.”

There was no room for Matsukawa to disobey. The towel fell from his hand, discarded haphazardly onto the ground, and he let himself be led down the hallway towards the kitchen. He was sat down at the kitchen table, the table top set like it hadn’t been before, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi placing the last plates down on the table, Oikawa pouring drinks before the three of them sat down with him. A pair of legs tangled with his own underneath the table (Hanamaki’s, he guessed from how long they were, and the expression on the strawberry-blond’s lips).

“Happy birthday to our baby of the group, Issei,” Oikawa lifted his glass in a toast, prompting the others to do the same, before his genuine tone shifted to teasing. “Are you okay sitting down, Issei~?”

Matsukawa gave a snort and a roll of his eyes as glasses clinked together gently. “I knew you lot were up to something,” he said with a sip of the juice in his glass. “Getting me drunk, and tag-teaming me like that. I should’ve known you guys wouldn’t let me have that much fun without a catch.” Despite his words, his lips quirked up into a smile. “So, what’s the plan for the day, then?”

“Well, since you seem up to it,” Iwaizumi set his glass down and reached towards a plastic grocery bag still sitting at the end of the table. He reached inside, retrieving a box. “We made sure to get a few extra boxes of condoms.”

“Lube, as well,” Hanamaki interjected, ignoring courtesy and helping himself to the platters of food laid out for their breakfast. “And movies. We can have a very exciting day.”

Matsukawa smiled, leaning to his side to press a kiss to the corner of Iwaizumi’s mouth and then leaned forward to accept an offered chunk cut away from a cheese-filled hamburg steak.

“Guess I’m calling in sick to work tomorrow.”


End file.
